


Nightmares

by Mack_008



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kara has real trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_008/pseuds/Mack_008
Summary: Kara has real trauma. Sometimes life isn’t all sunshine, but having the support of those you love you most makes all the difference.This follows Kara’s journey with PTSD.This is a very personal story for me. Please be kind





	1. Alura

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend, who is always there for me.

Alura  
Nightmares didn’t come often on Krypton for Kara. Few and far between, but she knew she was safe with her parents around. Her mom especially, it was like Alura could banish all the scary things away.  
One particular night Kara woke with nightmares of a monster. Origins she wasn’t sure of, but she did know it had scary teeth and scaly skin. Kara, about 9 years old, woke up terrified. Unable to console herself she got up and padded out of her room over to her parents. Just the sight of her parents sleeping side by side was enough to calm her, but not wanting to get back in her bed where that scary monster was, she decided to sneak In between her parents. Her father was snoring loudly, and her mother was breathing deeply as she scurried up between then and slid under the sheets. As soon as she settled Alura wrapped and arm around her and brought her close.  
_“Bad dream, Little one?”_ Alura asked in their native tongue.  
_“Yes Mother, but it’s better now that I’m with you”_ Kara replied as she snuggled into her mother.  
_“Good, my love. Try and rest your eyes”_ Alura told her kissing the back of Kara’s head.  
As Kara was dozing off again her mother started to sing softly. A sweet, soft kryptonian lullaby. And Kara was fast asleep, monsters forgotten.


	2. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza’s chapter. Much longer then the first. Chapter sizes will vary

Eliza  
Nightmares after coming to earth were completely different. Long gone were the scary monsters and in their place Kara sees her mother and father on that launch bay. She sees her world explode in front of her. She sees Kal’s pod launch as her pod gets knocked off course. She sees the pod, quiet and alone. So so quiet.  
It’s not a nightmare per se, as she doesn’t always get them at night. Sometimes it was the middle of the day. Like today, Alex was showing her something on the moving picture box and there was an explosion. After that Kara was immediately transported back to her pod watching her planted explode, begging her parents to come with her. She had told her parents on that bay that she was not afraid, but the truth was that she was and still is terrified. Kara was stuck in her own world.  
Alex wasn’t sure what to do. Her new weird sister was cowering in the corner of the couch speaking a language she didn’t recognize with tears streaming down her face.  
“Kara” she said, “Kara” once more, a little louder. “Earth to Kara!” Still nothing. Alex thought her new sister was a freak sometimes but this was scaring her and she didn’t think she could handle this herself.  
“Mom!” She yelled as she got off the couch and ran towards her mothers study, “Mom! Somethings wrong with Kara!” She said again as she stepped into the doorway.  
Eliza looked up from her notebook and pushed her glasses on top of her head. “What do you mean ‘something’s wrong’ Alex?”  
Alex fidgeted in the doorway, “I uh, she’s, I don’t know. Just something bad is happening and I don’t know what to do.”  
Sensing her daughters distress Eliza stood up and rushed to the living room with a sense of urgency, Alex on her heels.  
What Eliza saw in the living room broke her heart. Her sweet Kara had made herself as small as possible and was squished into the corner of the couch. She couldn’t see her face because she had buried herself into her knees but she could tell by her shoulder movements that she was hyperventilating.  
“Alex what were you doing before this happened?” Eliza asked Alex who was now standing nervously behind her mother.  
“Nothing! I swear,” Alex told her, “we were just watching tv and there was a super cool car explosion and then this happened” she said gesturing vaguely to her newfound sister.  
Eliza just nodded her head before taking a step towards Kara.  
“Kara, sweetheart. It’s Eliza, can you hear me?” She asked the girl with no response. “Kara I’m going to sit down next to you on the couch okay?” Still no response but Eliza proceeded with sitting down.  
“Mom, what’s happening?” Alex asked, frustrated that she didn’t understand.  
Eliza sighed with a heavy heart before turning towards Alex, “I think she has some PTSD. She’s probably in a Flashback. Even though she’s here with us physically she is not here with us mentally. We just have to be gentle with her and help ground her back into reality.”  
Alex nodded as she walked to sit on the other side of the couch content to watch her mother on this one.  
“Kara I’m going to put my hand on your back, okay” Eliza did what she said and rubbed soothing circles on the young girls back. “I’m right here sweetheart, you’re not alone. Just try and breathe.”  
Suddenly Eliza turned to Alex, “Alex run upstairs to your room for me and grab me her lovey” Alex just nodded before running up to her room and coming down just as quick with a stuffed cat her mother had given Kara to sleep with on her first night at their house.  
Eliza nodded her thanks to Alex as she grabbed the lovey and reached out and carefully touched one of Kara’s hands, “sweetheart, I’m going to hand you your lovey” she said as she pried one of Kara’s hands off her knee and placed the stuffed cat into it.  
“See sweetheart? You got this on earth, here with us. You are here with us now. Just breathe.”  
The contact from the stuffed animal seemed to help as Kara’s head shot up to look at Eliza, her eyes wide and red from crying.  
_“My mom! Where’s my mom?”_ Kara asked Eliza in Kryptonian.  
Luckily Eliza had studied Kryptonian for years and was equip to communicate with her new daughter when she chose to speak in her native tongue.  
_“She’s not here love. You’re on earth where you are safe”_Eliza told her.  
Kara looked to Eliza with such sadness in her eyes that it broke Eliza’s heart all over again. Eliza reached out for the young girl and Kara immediately curled herself into her lap. Eliza adjusted her so that she was almost holding her like a baby.  
_“They’re gone?”_ Kara cried, _“Kryptons gone? My mom? My dad? It’s all gone!”_  
_“I’m so sorry loved one. I’m so sorry. But you’re here safe on earth with us now.”_ Eliza tried to console her. _“You have me, Eliza, your foster mom. Over there,”_ she pointed to the other end of the couch towards her eldest, _“is Alex, your sister. And then there is Jeremiah, your foster father. He’s away at work right now. But we are right here on earth. I’ve got you. You’re safe. Just breath.”_  
Kara started to hiccup as her sobbing slowed. Slowly she started to come back into herself. Eliza started singing then, a Kryptonian lullaby she’d learned early on In her studies of the planet. As she sang Kara’s hiccups turned to sniffles until she finally cried herself asleep.  
“I know I’m not your real mom Kara, but i will always make the bad dreams go away” Eliza told her as she slept. Beside her on the couch Alex nodded and reached out a hand to hold her moms, Silently promising to help her little sister as best she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!


	3. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is always there.

Alex  
PTSD was a constant struggle for Kara. She’d been dealing with it since her arrival on earth, but now in her 20s she’s become more adjusted to it. She knew her triggers, which were strange and could be random at times. And she knew the things she’s needed to ground herself back into reality. Most of the time, she also needed her sister.  
Alex was glad when Kara finished school and moved to the city, having her close made Alex feel much better. Just being four blocks away from her helped tremendously. She knew her sister could care for herself, but when things get bad she likes to be close and on standby.  
It was a sisters night and Kara was setting up, ready for Alex to come over to watch a movie when she got a text from her:  
Hey, going to be late. Stuck at work. Will be there as soon as possible’

Kara sighed and sat down on her couch, flipping through the channels of TV when she felt an episode approaching. It was dumb. Alex was still coming, she wasn’t alone. But still the flashbacks started.  
Alone. She was all alone. In a pod. In space. Dark and quiet were all that surrounded her.  
On her couch Kara curled up on herself, barely breathing as the flashback kept getting worse and worse.  
When Alex finally arrived at her sisters carrying a pizza and some wine she immediately knew something was wrong. The tv was quiet, and her sister was curled up on the couch, unmoving.  
Alex went straight to her sister, only stopping long brought to throw the bottle of wine and pizza box on the counter.  
“Kara? It’s Alex, can you hear me?” No answer. Alex sat down next to her sister knowing she needed to be gentle as to not startle to poor girl further. “I’m sitting down right next to you Kara, I’m here.”  
Alex sat next to Kara who was still curled in a ball, hands in tight fists. Alex started rubbing soothing circles on her sister back, “I’m right here Kara. You aren’t alone.”  
Sometimes just talking to Kara helped, sometimes talking in Kryptonian was what she needed to be grounded. Sometimes it was pressure from a special weighted blanket and sometimes it was a simple touch from a grounding object.  
_“Kara, can you hear me? I’m right here.”_ Alex said, using her sisters preferred language when she’s upset.  
This got a rise out of Kara, a small one but there was still movement. Kara had barely nodded her head ‘yes’.  
_“What do you need Kara?”_ Alex asked knowing she may or may not get an answer.  
_“My mom! I need my mom. I need her. She’s not here!”_ Kara sobbed and Alex’s heart clenched. As hard as it was to see her sister like this she knew that crying and sobbing and fighting was progress towards working through whatever flashback she was in.  
“Do you want me to call Eliza?” Alex asked in English hoping that the combination of the language and hearing her earth mothers name would jostle her.  
“El-eye-sah?” Kara questioned in broken English before violently shaking her head. _“I NEED my MOM. She’s still on the launch bay. I have to go get her. She wouldn’t leave me alone. She wouldn’t leave me”_  
This was a bad one, Alex thought to herself trying to decide her next move when Kara got up off the couch and walked to the corner of the room, banging on the exposed brick of her apartment, _“Mom! Can you hear me? Mom I’m here. Please don’t leave me please don’t do this! MOM!”_ Kara kept shouting as she slowly chipped away at some of the brick before she slid down the wall and started trembling in the corner.  
Thinking fast Alex ran to her sister closet and grabbed her weighted blanket and her lovey. In a pinch her apartment keys or a news paper would work, but being at home and having the tools at her disposal was a blessing today.  
Alex draped the heavy weight blanket over her sister shoulders, specially made by Eliza so it was heavier than a normal weighted blanket, and sat down on the floor next to the blonde. Kara’s shaking slowed under the heavy weight and Alex took a sigh of relief, hoping her sister is passed the peak.  
Alex grabbed one of Kara’s hands and pressed the stuffed cat lovey into them.  
_“Feel that? That’s your stuffed cat, streaky. Eliza gave it to you your first night at our house. You got that on earth. You’re safe.”_  
It took a few minutes under the blanket and holding streaky before Kara started coming to, “Alex?” She croaked, voice thick with tears. Kara looked to her sister, unsure where she was or how she got there.  
Alex pulled her sister into her side, rubbing circles on her back, “Yeah, it’s me. I’m right here. You’re safe. We are in your apartment in national city. You’re safe, I’m right here”  
Kara nodded her head and buried her face Into the brunettes neck, “it was so bad Alex. It was so bad.”  
“I know Kar, I know. It’s not real, you’re safe.” Alex comforted.  
Eventually the two got up off the floor and Alex fixed Kara a plate of pizza and glass of water. Kara ate about two bites before claiming she was tired and retreating to the bed. Upon request Alex followed her and curled around her.  
“I’m sorry, Alex” Kara whispered, ashamed of her illness, of the way her mind worked.  
Alex turned so she could look at her, “Don’t you EVER apologize for this. You’ve been through a hell of a trauma and it’s not your fault that it still plagues you. I love you no matter what. I am always here for you”  
Kara just nodded and whispered a soft ‘I love you too’ before closing her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.  
Alex hated the monsters her sister faced. She hated the fact that she could only soothe and comfort her. She hated it all.  
Once she was sure the blonde was asleep Alex grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.  
“Alex, sweetheart, are you alright? It’s late.” Eliza’s voice came through from the other end.  
“Yeah mom,” Alex nodded, “I’m fine. It’s Kara.”  
Alex heard Eliza take a worried breath, “was it bad?” She asked hesitantly.  
Alex just nodded before she forgot her mom couldn’t see her, “yeah. Yeah, it was bad. The blanket and streaky helped? But she pretty much destroyed some of the brick in her apartment. She’s sleeping now.”  
“Why don’t you put me on speaker, I’ll sing and hopefully she won’t wake with another episode.”  
“Okay mom. I love you” Alex told her, “oh I love you more than you know my sweet Alexandra” Eliza responded  
Alex Put her phone on speaker and laid it right next to Kara’s head on the pillow, about a minute later Eliza’s sweet soft voice came through the speaker. A Kryptonian song she always sang for Kara, was somehow now comforting for Alex too. And with her mothers voice on speaker Alex fell into sleep right next to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is a VERY personal story for me. Please be kind.


	4. Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn is a great guy. But maybe A New Hope wasn’t the best idea.

Winn 

Working at Catco had been stressful at first for Kara, Cat Grant could be something else. But the IT guy who sat across from her became a fast friend for the blonde. The two were inseparable, and besides Alex, Winn was the first person Kara told about her being Supergirl. He was a true friend, something Kara had always longed for since coming to earth.   
It was a Friday night when Kara walked into the techs apartment with potstickers and root beers, excited for friend night.   
“So! What are we doing tonight?” Kara asked as she turned to put the sodas in the fridge to cool. When she turned around Winn was standing behind her holding up three DVD cases.   
“Star Wars. Star. Wars.” Winn said excitedly which caused Kara to laugh.   
“Ha, I should’ve guessed you’d have me watch this at some point” Kara laughed moving around him to head to the cabinet to get a box of popcorn.   
“Listen we can’t continue this friendship until you’ve at least seen A New Hope.” Winn told her walking back to his small den to put the DVD on before settling on the couch.   
Kara walked over with popcorn and sat beside her friend, “fine, but this better be good!” She joked.   
“Oh it will be!” Winn promised as he pressed play.   
Kara was surprised when she found herself actually enthralled in the space saga and was on the edge of her seat as Luke and Han laid out a plan to destroy the Death Star with The resistance.   
As the next few scenes unfolded Kara started to feel herself go rigid in her seat. She didn’t want to alarm Winn, but something told her this wasn’t going to be good for her.   
And then it happened. Luke hit the right spot and the Death Star exploded. And Kara felt herself sinking. Luckily she was still self-aware enough to croak out a hurried, “Call Alex” to Winn before she shot up and sped to the bathroom.   
Winn was flustered unsure what just happened and followed her super friend to the bathroom, knocking on the door, “Kara? Kara are you okay?”   
There was no answer behind the door so Winn knocked again, “Kara what’s going on? What’s wrong?”. There was still no answer from Kara so Winn to put his ear up to the door to listen. He heard his friend crying and muttering to herself but she 100% was not speaking English. Then it hit Winn, She’s speaking kryptonian.   
Winn had prided himself with learning all he could about his best friends home planet and could hold a conversation in the language if he needed to, but he was far from fluent at this point especially when half the words were riddled with sobs and muffled by closed door. He still had no idea what was going on or what to do until he remembered Kara’s request to call Alex. He should probably do that, he thought to himself running back to the couch to pick up his phone, the movie forgotten on the screen behind him.   
Winn quickly went through his contacts and dialed Alex who thankfully picked up on the second ring, “Danvers. “ she answered.   
“Alex! Hey. Hey how ya doin?” Winn asked flustered as always be the serious tone of the elder Danvers sister.   
“Winn?” Alex asked confused, “isn’t Kara with you tonight? Is everything okay?”   
Winn answered before he could think, “yeah yeah of course. Everything is peachy keen. Top notch, hey do you speak kryptonian?”   
Alex sighed, slightly annoyed, “of course I do. What’s going on Winn?”   
Winn finally came to his senses being alerted back to the situation when a loud crash came from his bathroom, “something is wrong with Kara?” He asked more himself than Alex.   
“What happened?” Alex asked concern in her voice now.   
“I don’t know! We were watching Star Wars and then she got really stiff, told me to call you and she’s now in the bathroom. She’s crying and muttering in kryptonian and I just heard what sounded like me shower curtain rack crashing down.” He explained.   
“What part of the movie were you on?” Alex asked.   
“Why would that matte-“  
“It matters Winn. What. Part” Alex emphasized.   
Still confused Winn tried to think back, “Okay uh, Luke had just taken down the Death Starr and it exploded?”  
“Shit.” Alex cursed under her breathe. “Okay Winn. She’s having a PTSD episode. The explosion of the Death Star probably took her right back to Krypton. Look I’m at least 20 minutes away so I need you to help me help her”   
Winn nodded his head, “yeah yeah okay! Anything!”  
“Good, did Kara leave her apartment keys out?” Alex asked thinking of grounding objects Kara would have with her.   
Winn looked around the apartment until she found her keys and wallet discarded on his kitchen counter, he ran over and grabbed them, “yeah yeah! I have them right here.”   
Alex sighed in relief that he had something to help, “Okay good this is what I need you to do, are you listening?”   
“Yes ma’am!” Winn said not sure why he said ma’am but seemed like the situation called for it. Oh how he’ll get hell for it later.   
“Okay I need you to slowly open the bathroom door and tell Kara that you’re coming in. I want you to calmly tell her who you are and that you’re going to give her her keys to hold.” Alex started to explain as Winn started to walk back to the bathroom, “gently press the keys into her hand and explain that these are hers from her apartment here on earth. Remind her that she’s on earth and that she’s safe. Hopefully that’ll pull her out of it but if not I’ll be there in 20 and I’ll help. Okay Winn I have to go, good luck”   
Winn clicked off his phone and put it in his pocket before taking a deep breathe and knocking again on the door.   
“Kara? It’s me Winn. I’m going to open the door okay?” He started as he gently opened the door to find his friend in the most distressed state he’d ever seen her.   
His suspicions were correct that the loud bang was from the curtain rod crashing down. Kara had somehow ended up in the bathtub hugging onto his shower curtain for dear life, still muttering to herself.   
“Hey Kara, it’s me Winn. I’m your best friend and we work together remember? I’m going to come sit next to you.” Winn told her as he walked over the toilet, closed the lid, and sat on top of it, close enough to Kara without being too close.   
“I’m going to hand you your keys okay?” Winn told the blonde, “I’m going to touch your hands okay?” He warned before he leaned down and untangled the death grip she had on his curtain and gently pressed her keys to her hand and folded her fingers around them.   
“See? Those are your apartment keys. You got them in National City, here on Earth. That’s where you are now Kara, you’re on Earth and you’re safe and loved” Winn didn’t see any change in his friend so he just kept talking. “I know it’s scary Kara, I know these things suck but you aren’t alone okay? I’m right here and Alex is on her way. Alex is your sister remember? You lived with her here on earth. We love you Kara and we are going to help you through this.”   
Something must have clicked on Kara’s mind because suddenly the murmuring stopped and she seemed to visibly relax some. “Yeah, see it’s safe here. You’re in my apartment. I mean that shower curtain is probably gross I don’t know if I’ve ever cleaned It, but other than that you’re perfectly safe here.”  
Kara looked at Winn and once she got her bearings, figured out where she was and who she was with she immediately become embarrassed tears starting up again thankfully this time not from a flashback.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Winn.” She told him.   
Glad his friend seemed to back to the present Winn let out a small laugh, “are you kidding! I was dumb enough to think Star Wars would be a good movie. I’m sorry Kara I didn’t think”   
Kara just looked up at him and nodded before dropping her keys into her pocket and reaching a hand out to hold Winn’s.   
“I’ll be okay.” She told him, “I just need a minute.”   
Winn didn’t say anything content to hold her hand and comfort her in any way. It was about 5 minutes later when Winn remembered Alex should be there soon.   
“I think Alex should be here soon. Do you want to move out of here?” He asked.   
“Oh. Yeah, I can do that” she told him. Before standing up and using her super strength to put his curtain rod back up. “Sorry about that.”   
Winn just shrugged it off and showed her back to the couch. Wrapping one of his favorite quilts around her and settling down next to her grabbing her hand once more. Kara turned and leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, exhausted and trying to recover.   
That’s the position Alex found them in as she walked into the small apartment with a sad smile on her face. “Hey Kiddo, you ready to head home?” Kara just nodded before slowly standing to leave.  
“Thank you Winn, you did a great job. I’ll text you once we are settled back at home.” Alex told him as she wrapped her arm around her sisters waist supporting her.   
“No problem,” Winn told her, “I’d do it a thousand times over. Feel batter Kara, I love you”   
Kara pulled away from Alex long enough to hug her friend and whisper to him, “I love you too Winn. Thank you”   
Winn just nodded and sent the sisters on their way, thinking how strange it looked for Alex to be supporting most of her sisters weight when Kara was the one to usually carry everyone else around. As soon as the two were down the hall and In to the elevator Winn got himself a root beer from the fridge and went to his computer, determined to study Kryptonian language so he can converse with his friend properly in her own tongue some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t my best chapter, I know. But I’m VERY excited for the next chapter. Hang with me.


	5. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara bond while Alex is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my girlfriend. The Maggie to my Alex.

Maggie 

Most things get better with age and as they say, time can heal all wounds. But for Kara it was less like healing a wound into a scar and more like having a wound scab over. Not fully healed but not open and bleeding all the time either. Sometimes scabs can get ripped off and sometimes they can wash away, both leaving the wound open again. But, while time hasn’t completely healed the trauma Kara experienced (it might never) time HAS helped Kara develop ways to deal with the trauma.   
After becoming Supergirl Kara felt it was important to give off a solid front to the city and to the world. A superhero wasn’t so super if they were taking mental health days all the time. Or so Kara thought.   
After her encounter with Psi, Kara realized that showing others that even a superhero needs mental health days was a good thing. For Kara, self care was always needed after PTSD episodes- the scab being ripped off and sometimes even when that scab is gently washed away leaving Kara sad and lonely she would need some time to care for herself and grieve.   
PTSD episodes still came to Kara when she was triggered, but with age and some therapy via the DEO therapist Kara has learned to ground herself, pull herself out, and care for herself after. If she had Alex there to help that was ideal, but the sisters weren’t together all the time, especially since Alex was now married.   
This time Alex was away for the weekend in Geneva for training. And when Kara felt her mind slipping she cursed herself for waiting until Alex was gone, not like she could control it but she still hated the timing. She doesn’t remember what triggered her, sometimes it’s just like that, but she does remember vaguely calling both CatCo and the DEO and letting them know she’d be out for the day. That was around 7 in the morning and when Kara finally had herself grounded and coming back into her mind it was near 4 in the afternoon.   
She was in the corner of her bedroom with her weighted blanket over her legs and streaky in her hands. She knows she probably should move to the couch or her bed but she was tired and moving seemed to be an impossible task. So she stayed, curled up in the corner of her room, trying to will herself to feel better.   
It was about an hour and a half later when she heard someone come through her door.  
“Little Danvers?” Her sister-in-law called, “you in here?”   
Somehow Kara found the strength to answer, “I’m in here” she called out to Maggie and not 20 seconds later the shorter girl was settling down beside her on the floor.  
Wordlessly Kara shifted to rest her head on Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie wrapped her arms around the blonde.   
“I heard you called sick today so I figured I’d stop by with some supper. There’s potstickers in the kitchen” Maggie told Kara.   
“Thank you” Kara told her before going silent. A few minutes later she spoke again, “bad day.” Maggie ran her hand through her sisters blonde curls, “I know sweetheart, I know.”   
The two stayed like that for a good half an hour, Kara content with being held and comforted, not wanting to move until her stomach loudly reminded her that she hadn’t eaten all day.   
Maggie chuckled, “why don’t we move you to the couch and we can have that Chinese food I brought?”  
Kara nodded and let Maggie help her up and lead her to the couch, “Do you want that blanket in here with you?”   
The blonde thought for a minutes before nodding her head yes, “if you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not!” Maggie called already on her way to grab it.   
The sight of the small women lugging a huge heavily weighted blanket into the living room was enough to make Kara chuckle, “sorry, I should’ve warned you.”  
Maggie laughed as she handed the blanket off, “I should’ve known that wasn’t a normal weighted blanket!”   
After Kara got settled on the couch Maggie walked to kitchen to fix plates for the two of them. “I have chicken, beef, veggies, rice, and potstickers. What can i get you?”   
Kara looked to her sheepishly, “can have some of everything except the veggies?”  
Maggie laughed as she shook her head and started fixing the plates, “I swear you are just like your sister. And just like with Alex I’m going to give you a few pieces of broccoli and expect them to be eaten.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah. “ Kara replied, not looking forward to the greens.   
Maggie walked over with the plates and handed them off before disappearing again and coming back with glasses of water and settling down on the couch next to Kara so that they could eat together.   
After a few bites Kara looked up and watched Maggie for a few minutes, “thank you. For everything.”   
Maggie reached over and squeezed Kara’s thigh, “anytime little Danvers. Anytime.”   
The two stayed on the couch for awhile eating and watching TV, “Alex is going to hate us for watching these without her. She takes our Netflix queue seriously.”, Maggie told Kara who answered with a chuckle and by clicking ‘next episode’.   
Throughout the night the two conversed about anything and everything sometimes bonding over the red-head they both love and sometimes bonding over their love for enchiladas. Around 10 o’clock the two were still on the couch, but now Maggie has her feet curled under her and leaned against the corner of the couch while Kara had her head in her lap enjoying being close to her sister-in-law.   
“Do you ever think about your mother?” Kara asked after a while of being silent.   
“What do you mean?” Maggie answered a little taken aback.   
“Like both of our moms did bad things. Both of them sent us away. Yes, over different circumstances, but still. I just loathe how much I can hate her and love her at the same time.”   
Maggie nodded and ran her hand through Kara’s blonde curls, “yes, I still think about her.”   
Kara nodded her head, still in Maggie’s lap and went silent in her thoughts for awhile.   
It was Maggie who spoke next, “I was never a mommas girl, I always bonded with my dad. And I loved him so much it hurt but you’re right, I also hate him to his core. It’s hard. They’re our parents and parents make mistakes. And it took me awhile to realize this but I don’t need them in my life anymore. I’m good without them. I’m thriving without them, actually. I have a great job and friends in every corner of the this city. I have a wife that I love more than anything in this world.” Maggie paused after this before ruffling Kara’s hair, “and I have a little sister who refuses to eat veggies but is always there for me when I need her. Do you know what I love most about that little sister?”   
Kara just thought quietly, showing the crinkle in her forehead before shaking her head no, letting Maggie continue.   
“I love how strong she is. Physically and mentally. I love how she strives to help people both with the cape and with the pen. I love how much she loves my wife. I love how much she loves me. I love that she tries to cook and bake even though she’s had little success with it, she doesn’t give up. I love that she can name every star in our solar system. I love that she decorated our house and painted all the paintings on our walls. I love how she fights every day and stands up for those who can’t. I love that despite what her parents did, she is here and she is thriving.”   
Kara wasn’t sure when she started to cry, but the tears were there, “thank you Maggie. Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
Maggie leaned down and kissed the blondes forehead, “I love you, Kara. I’m so grateful to have you as a sister.”  
The two spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch and FaceTiming Alex to say goodnight before climbing in bed and falling asleep, safe next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have one chapter left, Lena. I plan on it being a pretty long chapter though. I have gotten a request to continue this serious but focus on different characters own trauma and how they handle it. Let me know if you’d like to see that and if you would what characters would you like to see dealing with what trauma?


	6. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Love. What could be better?

Lena 

Since coming to earth Kara struggled with ‘feeling at home’. Usually only with Alex and eventually that turned into Alex and Maggie, but lately someone else was helping Kara feel at home here on earth.   
Lena. Lena Luthor.   
Years ago the two started out as friends and then best friends before Lena admitted to being in Love with Kara and the two started dating. Their love blossomed and three months ago Kara found herself down on one knee asking the CEO for her hand in marriage, and of course Lena had said yes. The wedding wasn’t planned for another 6 months but Kara and Lena couldn’t wait to start their life together. And here in their shared penthouse apartment, decorated in artwork and comfy furniture that doesn’t necessarily belong in such a swanky building Kara started to really feel at home. Not because of the stuff, but because of the woman she wakes up next to everyday-the woman who’s smile lights up her whole life.   
But even though Kara has never felt more at home, she still struggles. PTSD and depression don’t go away magically just because you’re in love. Crazy in love even. But, having a partner there to help and care for you on bad days is irreplaceable. Lena takes this role in stride. Her superhero fiancé is always off saving the world and while she hates seeing Kara in low places she relishes in getting to care for the girl who cares for other people in lieu of herself sometimes.   
Early on in their romantic relationship Alex had pulled Lena aside. They were at game night and Kara had flown out to get more wine when Winn accidentally dropped the last bottle. Lena was talking with Winn about tech things when Alex walked over and asked to steal Lena for a minute.   
The two walked back to the back bedroom as Lena chucked, “I knew this was coming. Go ahead, give me the shovel talk.”  
Alex looked confused before shaking her head, “Oh no! I know I don’t have to worry about that, if you were to hurt Kara somehow you’d punish yourself enough for me.”   
“Fair point,” Lena told the eldest Danvers, “What can I do you for then Alex?”   
Alex ran her hand through her short red hair before answering, “I know you too love each other and I feel sure you’ve talked about this before. But, I wanted to let you know that her PTSD from Krypton is still very real. She has fewer episodes now but with you two spending more time together, and I’m assuming moving in with each other at some point, you’re going to see more of it. And I just wanted to let you know that you can always call me when things get bad and I wanted to give you some tried and true ways to help ground her”   
The two talked about grounding techniques and their love for a certain blonde until said blonde came home with the wine and game night moved forward. From that day on, just like Winn had previously, Lena wanted to dedicate some of her time to learning more about Krypton and to study some of their language to maybe surprise Kara with someday.   
Within their 1 year of dating and 3 months of engagement Lena only witnessed 3 episodes. The first was a learning experience for Lena, she’d never seen the super so scared and vulnerable but she knew that this was the time she needed to stay strong for Kara. The second and the third time fell into almost a rhythm. Kara claiming that they ‘weren’t bad ones’, but still Lena loved and cared for her through it all.   
Today though was different, and Lena knew it as soon as she woke up. Usually Kara woke first, the sun from their large window would seep through and hit Kara just right to buzz her with energy, waking the blonde without fail. Lena would usually find her fiancé in the kitchen making coffee and eggs and sometimes she finds her up with her laptop in bed working on her latest article.   
But today was different. When Lena woke she noticed Kara still in the bed, laying down and facing away from her, towards the window. But the window had been covered in the blackout curtains the two use when Lena gets one of her monster migraines. Lena could tell by the blondes breathing patterns though that she was awake so Lena gently put her arm around Kara’s middle, scooting closer to be flush against her back.   
“Good morning sweetheart, does your head hurt?” Lena whispered knowing the answer was probably ‘no’ but the super did occasionally get headaches sometimes when she solar flares or when she uses her heat vision excessively.   
Kara just shook her head, “No, just a bad night.” Lena nodded and leaned up to kiss the back of Kara’s neck softly, “Do you want to talk about it”   
Kara shrugged and turned so that she was now flat on her back, head now turned towards her fiancé.   
“I dreamt of Krypton.” She confessed with a sadness Lena had never seen in her eyes, “and then the sun was rising and glowing red in the early morning hours and it just. I don’t know know. It got to me.”   
Lena kissed her cheek where silent tears were falling and held Kara close, “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. You’re home in bed with me and you’re completely safe. I love you.”   
The blonde gave a small smile, “I love you too Lee.”  
Lena looked over to the clock and noticed it was still an hour and a half before her alarm would go off for work and decided that her fiancé could probably use more sleep, “we have some time. Why don’t I hold you while you close your eyes. Hmm?”   
Kara just nodded and turned completely on her other side now fully facing Lena before snuggling into her and tucking her head under Lenas chin and quickly kissing her collarbone before closing her eyes and humming out a sleepy ‘Thank you.’  
Over an hour later Lena grumbled when her alarm went off, signaling that it was time for her to get up and ready for the day. Only problem was Kara was in deep REM sleep judging by her eye movements behind closed lids. ‘Not a problem at all’ Lena decided as she sweetly kissed Kara’s forehead before untangling their limbs and slowly getting up without waking the sleeping girl. Knowing Kara, she probably hadn’t slept more than an hour the night before but didn’t want Lena to know so the CEO decided to make an executive decision to let her sleep as long as she needs.  
Lena went about getting ready for the day and placed a cup of coffee and note on Kara’s bedside table before leaving for L-Corp. 

When Kara finally woke, room still pitch black thanks to the blackout curtains, she immediately smelled the cool coffee beside her. Sitting up and looking at the clock she was shocked to see that it was 2 in the afternoon. Knowing Lena was at work Kara couldn’t decide if she wanted to thank or yell at her for letting her sleep so late. She then found a sweet note next to her favorite coffee cup and decided that a thank you will definitely be in order.   
‘Kara’ the note started in Lenas slopped handwringing, ‘I’m so sorry I won’t be here when you wake up, but I needed to get to the office for some meetings. I should be home around 4:30 if all goes well. I made you a cup of coffee but you might need to heat it up. Take the day and rest, don’t worry about work, I talked to your boss ;)’   
Signed ‘Lena Luthor soon the be Zor-El-Danvers’   
Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at her fiancés letter and decided to heat up the coffee with her heat vision before drawing herself a bath.   
Kara went all out with this bath, bubbles and a sex bomb from Lush, with candles flickering around the bathroom. Kara turned off the overhead light and placed her mug and her phone on the ledge of the tub before lowering herself down into the scalding water.   
Kara leaned her head back and was content to relax for a bit.   
After about a half hour in the water Kara heated it back up before leaning all the way back and dipping her head and hair into the water until her ears and eyes were covered and her mouth and nose were sticking out for air.   
Bad idea.   
The sudden quiet and dark mixed with her nightmare from earlier triggered a flashback. Kara fought though, not wanting to be pulled into her dark headspace. The super fought and sat up out of the water quickly grabbing her phone and a towel before running to her closet and grabbing her weighted blanket. She’s not sure how she got there but she ended up curled in front of the window in her and Lenas shared bedroom, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders in an attempt to ground herself.   
Kara fought. She absently grabbed her phone and by instinct called her fiancé.   
Lena answered on the second ring, “Kara dear, I’m so glad you’re up! I’ll be home in abou-“   
“Bad.” Kara said interrupting Lena before she could even finish her sentence, “It’s bad.”   
Kara heard Lena starting to gather her things on the other side of the phone and sighed in relief knowing she was coming home.   
“Okay Kara, I’m coming home okay? I’ll be there in 10 minutes just stay on the phone with me. Can you do that?” Lena asked trying not to let the panic she felt reflect in her voice.   
“Yeah, yes,” Kara told her before zoning out to what Lena was saying.   
Kara fought to keep it all away but it still consumed her finally, sending her back to her pod. Watching Krypton explode. Wondering why her mother sent her away. Suffocating in the phantom zone.   
Lena kept talking to Kara even though she knew the knew the Super was no longer conscious in the present, the kryptonian mumbles coming from the phone was evidence enough.   
When Lena got home she quickly kicked off her heels and threw her things on the couch before finding her superhero curled up on the bedroom floor. Lena immediately got on the floor next to her and pulled Kara Into her lap, running her hands through perfect blonde curls.   
“I’m right here Kara. I’m right here. You are safe and I love you.” she told her over and over again. It took a while but Kara finally started to slowly come out of it all, kryptonian mumbles turning into sobs and mumbles of an apology in English.   
Lena started singing then, a song Kara hadn’t heard in a long time. One only Alex and Eliza knew how to sing. But here sat Lena Luthor, singing a kryptonian lullaby in a practiced accent of her people. The song calmed Kara more than she’d like to admit and her sobs slowly turned into sniffles.   
Kara finally looked up to Lena with clear, present blue eyes to see Lena smiling gently down at her, “There she is,” Lena said giving the blonde a kiss on her forehead.   
“Lena” Kara started, “how? Where? Who? That song...”  
Lena chuckled at her fiancés confusion before helping her sit up some more and explaining, “Alex has been teaching me for some time. I don’t have it completely down but I figured now would be a good time to try it out.”  
Kara just smiled and snuggled into Lenas side, “it was perfect. Thank you.”   
The two stayed like that for awhile, Kara exhausted and content not to have to move. Eventually though she realized she was naked under her blanket and that she was covered in a pretty think layer of sweat from the episode.   
“I think I need to shower,” Kara said in small voice. Knowing it needed to be done, but not knowing if she actually had the energy to do so.   
“I’ll help, Love.” Lena said looking down at herself and noticing she was covered in sweat too, though she wasn’t sure if it was hers or Kara’s, “besides I could use a shower too.”   
Lena got them up and sat Kara back down on the marble bench on the far end of their shower before stripping and turning on the water. Lena washed herself first before extending her hand towards her alien, “you’re turn, love.”   
Kara let Lena pull her up and Lena went to work washing her fiancé. She started with her hair, and took her time scrubbing in and out the shampoo before grabbing the wash cloth and Lathering it up in lavender body wash.   
Lena was finishing up and now rinsing Kara off when Kara went in for a kiss. Not an innocent ‘I love you’ kiss but more of a heated ‘I want you’ kiss. Immediately sliding her tongue over Lenas lower lip seeking entrance into her mouth which Lena granted instantly. Their make out session was hot and heavy and Lena finally pulled back when Kara took one of her pale hands and placed it on her breast.   
Lena pressed their foreheads together and took a minute to catch her breath, “Babe. You know I always want you, but we both know you aren’t supposed to right after an episode.”  
Kara sighed and nodded her head, “I know. But Technically I’m not supposed to be rash and do it with a stranger. But you? I love you more than anything in this world and I want this.”  
“Kara-“ Lena started, unsure what to do here.   
“Please Lena?” Kara asked leaning back to look Lena in her beautiful green eyes, “please. I just want to feel something other than this darkness.”   
Lena took a deep breathe before nodding, “Okay but you have to sit down, I know you’re supergirl but i also know you’re exhausted after today and the last thing we need is to have to call Alex to let her know you’ll be out for a few days after slipping and falling during shower sex.”  
Kara beamed, “Deal! Thank you,” she said before moving back to the marble bench and sitting down. Lena moving over her in a straddle to continue their make out session slowly kissing her way down Kara’s body. Each kiss leaving fire in their wake causing Kara to be all but pudy In her hands by the time she reached her breasts, gently sucking and licking each nipple.   
“Are you sure?” Lena asked one more time before going any further.   
Kara whined with the loss of contact, “yes. Please Lena.”   
Coming back up to give a loving kiss Lena let her hand wander to her Kara’s center finding it hot, wet, and ready. Slowly Lena lowered herself onto the shower floor and spread Kara’s legs before going down on her. It didn’t take much before Kara was coming and Lena helped her ride through it before coming up off the floor and sitting on the bench next to her. Kara leaned into her mumbling a sleepy “thank you”.  
Lena just chuckled at her sleepy alien, “you’re very welcome my dear. How about we get dressed and take a nap before dinner?”  
Kara nodded her head, “only if you promise we can have pot stickers.”  
Lena laughed again at her ridiculous fiancé with the palate of a nine year old, “of course my love.”   
The two got up and got dressed, cuddling close together in the bed.   
“Lena?” Kara asked, suddenly serious.   
“Yes love?” Lena answered.   
“Thank you. For everything. I love you more than you know.”  
“Oh Kara, I love you more than words can express. Close your eyes love, I’ll be right here.” Lena told her sweeping blonde curls out her face before closing her own eyes and singing the Kryptonian lullaby once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay friends, that’s it for this one. Thank you all SO MUCH for reading. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Until next time...


End file.
